i wanna kiss you, make you feel alright
by wildfiremind
Summary: At the end of a long day all Alaric wanted was to wash the blood off. After Damon offers to help him with his injuries he gets a lot more than that.


Damon stared into the fireplace. The blaze had long since burnt down to nothing, embers gleaming dully in a mound of ash. Alaric was a warm weight against his side. Blood stained his jacket, but neither was bothered, after the day they'd had a little blood was the least of their concerns.

Damon sighed heavily and lifted his glass to his lips. A frown creased his brow as he saw the bottom of his empty glass. Alaric chuckled and lifted his own glass to his mouth, swallowing the final mouthful of whiskey with an audible gulp. He set his glass down on the table and heaved himself to his feet, a muffled groan escaping his lips as he pressed a hand against his ribs.

Damon watched him worriedly, "A little bit of the red stuff and those would be all better" he suggested slyly. Alaric frowned. "Not happening, no blood unless it's life threatening. I'm not ready to be a vampire again any time soon."

Damon scoffed but clambered to his feet. "At least let me bandage your ribs, I know you need help with that," he wheedled, he knew his very human friend wasn't the best at guessing his own limits.

Alaric sighed but nodded, Damon wouldn't leave him be till he got his own way. He found the concern far too endearing from the vampire, despite how annoying a habit it was. "Can I shower first? I honestly don't want to sleep with all this blood on me".

Damon nodded, scrunching up his nose. "Yeah I didn't want to tell you buddy, but you look kind of terrible". Alaric rolled his eyes and chuckled, stopping when his ribs twinged. "Dick," he muttered, steeling himself for the journey up the stairs. Damon's laughter let him know the raven had heard him and he took a supporting hand off the bannister to flip him the bird, the vampire just laughed louder.

The spray of the shower felt heavenly on his sore muscles. The hot water helped loosen some of the knots in his shoulders and back, easing the pressure of his ribs slightly. He stepped gingerly out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist, pausing in front of the foggy mirror to tousle his hair and run a weary hand over the stubble on his jaw. Damon was right, he looked like hell.

He left the bathroom and felt his breathe catch at the sight of the brunette vampire sitting placidly on his bed. His raven locks were wet, and droplets of water gleamed on his jaw, sliding slowly down his neck and disappearing beneath the low collar of his worn shirt. He raised his eyes to meet Damon's and flushed as he realised he had been staring, praying his friend hadn't noticed the direction of his thoughts.

"Come on, sit down so I can get started," Damon said as he busied himself with unwrapping bandages. He tapped the bed next to him and Alaric nearly had a mini stroke, that action had been so unintentionally hot coming from the vampire.

He sat carefully next to Damon, bunching up the towel he was still wearing to disguise his turned-on state. He was still blushing when the vampire turned back, pressing the end of the bandages to his sternum and beginning to wrap them carefully around his ribs.

Alaric closed his eyes, feeling heat gathering in his cheeks as the vampire wrapped his arms around him to reach the bandages and wrap them back around his front. Damon's hands were warm through the fabric, nails scratching lightly at Alaric's chest as he pulled the bandages into order.

Tucking the end into the loop he had created Damon clipped the bandages into place, patting the finished product happily. He glanced up at Alaric and swallowed heavily as he saw his eyes, a faint ring of blue eclipsed by black irises.

Neither moved. Damon's hand rest against the bandages binding Alaric's chest, only now noticing how Alaric's heartbeat raced beneath his palm.

Alaric shifted, lips parting as he swayed almost unconsciously towards the vampire, hand coming to rest on the brunette's leg. Damon inhaled sharply, allowing his own fingers to skim up the human's chest to rest solidly on his neck. He dug his nails into the soft skin, catching Alaric's heated stare as he slowly drew his lower lip between his teeth.

A deep growl escaped Alaric's chest and his other hand rose to grasp the back of the vampire's head, pulling gently and drawing Damon slowly into his own lap, the brunette sliding his leg across Alaric to sit with his knees pressing into the blanket either side of Alaric's thighs.

Alaric clenched his hand in the raven's hair, fingers sliding through silk strands as he brought Damon closer towards him. Damon's eyes fluttered at the harsh grip, hips unconsciously grinding down into Alaric's lap who was becoming increasingly more aware he was wearing only a towel. Alaric let his hands drop to Damon's thighs, hands massaging the muscle through his thin sleep pants.

Damon purred and lowered his head. With their lips seconds from touching Alaric tilted his head to the side, skimming his lips teasingly across the brunette's jaw and suckling gently at his pulse point. Damon whimpered, a mortified blush rising to his cheeks as Alaric chuckled at the action and nipped at the flesh of his throat, the brief sting of pain soothed by his lips brushing teasingly against the spot.

A pout settled on Damon's lips, his fingers scratching through Alaric's hair as the blonde continued to lavish attention on his neck. "What do you want baby boy?" And _oh,_ Damon didn't know that would be a turn on for him, but those words being said in Alaric's deep, gravelly voice sent a flash of heat straight to his throbbing cock. He whined as Alaric pinched the meat of his thighs to get his attention, rocking down onto the blonde's towel covered hard on. " _Fuck, please kiss me"_ he rasped, half-lidded eyes staring into Alaric's own.

Alaric smiled, hands gentle where they had settled on the dip of the vampire's waist. "That what you need baby, yeah I can do that. C'mere darling".

He took hold of the vampire's chin and drew him down into a kiss. Damon gasped, plush lips parting to deepen the kiss as he let Alaric lick wetly into his mouth and nip teasingly at his lips. They kissed for what felt like eons, hands gripping and pulling to press so close together not an inch of space existed between their bodies.

Alaric pulled back to drag in a shuddering breath of air, barely letting the dizziness abate before he pressed back into the kiss. He groaned as Damon opened to him, sucking wetly on his tongue and grinding down directly onto his hard cock. Alaric broke the kiss with a growl, hands resting on the brunette's hips and dragging him down again to press relentlessly on his cock through the coarse material of the towel.

Damon whined, high in his throat and endlessly needy as he rutted against the larger man's lap, breathy moans escaping his swollen lips as Alaric pressed wet kisses against his neck. "So good baby boy", Alaric panted, fingers digging through Damon's sleep pants and into the soft flesh of his ass as he ground up into the brunette's body, feeling his release rising quickly at the heady pressure.

Wanting Damon to finish first he skated his hand beneath the vampire's shirt, knuckles skimming across his nipples and drawing a breathy groan that turned into a whimper as Alaric pinched the hard nubs between his fingers, skating his nails lightly across the sensitive flesh.

Damon ground harder into Alaric, catching the blonde's mouth in an open-mouthed kiss, his clenching fingers digging into the larger mans muscled shoulders. Warmth coiled low in his belly, a combination of the friction against his clothed prick, Alaric's teasing touches to his nipples and the pleasant scratch and burn of Alaric's stubble as the blonde pressed biting kisses into the column of his neck.

Damon's body shuddered as his completion hit him, hips jerking in the cradle of Alaric's lap as he writhed atop the blonde. Alaric captured his lips in a bruising kiss, muffling his own groans into the brunette's swollen lips as heat rose in his groin and he arrived at his own end, feeling wetness leaking onto the towel as he rode out his orgasm.

The two exchanged softer and softer kisses as the adrenaline and endorphins leaked out of the situation, leaving only the two pressed together. Alaric's hands dropped from Damon's chest to rest on his hips, breath shuddering against the brunette's neck. He felt Damon pulling against his grip and let the brunette move from his lap, fingers digging into the towel to keep from finding purchase on the vampire's hips again.

Damon stood clumsily from Alaric's lap, stumbling on unsteady legs as he gripped his sleep pants and pulled the sodden fabric away from his groin. "Well I need another shower," he muttered quietly, turning to face away from Alaric. The blonde felt his heart sink, he didn't expect roses or anything, but he should have known better than to think this meant as much to the vampire as it did to him.

Damon paused in the middle of his room, turning to throw him a coy look which was belied by the shy smile stretching his swollen lips. "Are you going to join me?"

Alaric laughed, his chest suddenly much lighter as he stood and moved to the brunette, backing him up to the wall. He pressed him against the wood, hands resting either side of the vampire's head. "Depends," he murmured, bending till his lips brushed teasingly against Damon's when he spoke.

"On?" the vampire's voice wavered. He tilted his head back to stare challengingly into Alaric's eyes and the blonde grinned, leaning to run his nose along the length of his jaw and press kisses against the marks he had left on the brunette. They stood out in stark relief to the rest of his ivory skin, bearing the mark of the larger man's teeth with startling clarity.

"Whether you'll be staying after the shower?" he made sure to phrase the question so the brunette would have to answer it directly, knowing how good Damon was at wiggling his way out of situations he found uncomfortable if given the chance.

Damon grinned, an utterly carefree expression so seldom seen except by the rare few the vampire allowed close. He glanced up at Alaric through his lashes, biting softly at his plump lower lip.

"And what if I want to stay longer than that?" he asked, winding his arms up to wrap around Alaric's neck and draw him down, fingers playing with the fine blonde hairs at the base of his neck.

"Then I would warn you I probably wouldn't let you leave anyway," Alaric growled, sweeping the brunette up with a large hand clasped beneath each of his thighs, pressing him into the wall with the weight of his body.

"Good, I'm not planning on going anywhere" Damon purred. He swayed toward Alaric, lips skimming lightly along the blondes before he pressed deeper, opening his mouth with a satisfied hum.

They kissed wetly for a few minutes, Alaric clutched comfortably in the cradle of his thighs. Damon's feet settled on the top of the towel and he grinned wickedly as he eased the material off Alaric's thighs with his heels, digging his feet into the meat of the blonde's ass. Alaric hissed and bit softly at the curve of his jaw.

Damon dug his heels in and pressed a restraining hand against the blonde's chest. "Now I believe I was promised a shower", he said, fumbling behind his back for the knob to the ensuite door.

"I believe I was promised forever," Alaric countered, and Damon softened, gripping the blonde's stubbled jaw in his palm and drawing him in for a passionate kiss, lips moulding together gently.

"So you were. Time for us to both get what we want," Damon grinned. The door swung open behind him as Alaric hiked the laughing brunette further up his torso and carried him into the room, the hiss of the shower starting several seconds later barely covering twin moans.


End file.
